The present invention relates to an overhead power line/ transformer switch of the isolator type having knife-blades for the respective phases,
Switches on the market today for use on overhead power lines are usually based on the use of porcelain insulators (pin- type insulators or massive porcelain insulators). These are normally disposed at a 90.degree. angle on a shaft. The switch is normally used as an isolating switch, or a contact (sweep) is provided in addition for switching unloaded lines or unloaded transformers. A load head can also be mounted for switching load currents.
This type of equipment either has limited applicability, or it is expensive, because the switch is cumbersome to operate and the contact system is not independent of the reaction time of the switch.
In recent years, remote control of overhead power line networks has become more common. Automatic sectional switches have also been installed in the network for reducing the interruption intervals, which can be lengthy if only one centrally disposed power switch is provided per line. This places demands on the switch, which should be operable by means of a relatively inexpensive motorized drive means and mechanisms for connecting and switching loads.